Transformers: A New Word Awaits
by Exulted Unicron
Summary: The G1 Autobots and some Decepticons get sent to the Armada Universe


Transformers: A New World Awaits  
  
Chapter 1-Origins  
  
A red alarm flooded the lab, followed by a low droning. Lab technicians and assistants turned round and stared in horror as the wall disintegrated into a few scant bricks and powder. 4 cars, a truck and 7 robots entered the room. Security guards came in and started to fire upon these strangers, the 5 vehicles transformed and fired a photon blast at the humans. It exploded harmlessly in the air above and sent the guards scattering like chickens. One of the jets stepped forward. He spoke. "Foolish flesh creature. Where is the Temperal Displacement generator?" "Tell us now, or be Terminated!" The jet picked up a scientist by his jacket collar as he spoke. The Scientist feebly pointed over to a towering steel component that was sat in the corner of the room. Starscream looked at one of the robots and nodded.  
  
One of the robots launched two cassettes that transformed into a smaller robot and a jaguar. He spoke in a flat, dulcet tone. "Ravage, eject and pin Dr. Freeman!" He also said, "Rumble, eject and search for the component." The Jaguar pinned down the head scientist while the smaller bot went after the towering component in the corner of the room. Instead, his foot kicked a steel ball. Rumble picked it up and tossed it across the room like a Baseball pitcher. "Hey Starscream!" the bot yelled, "Think fast!" The steel ball landed on the floor with a heavy clank. Rumble yelled at Screamer for being so clumsy. Starscream looked at Rumble, his face sneered into a malice grin and fired a null-ray beam at him. The beam hit the laboratory wall and blasted a wide hole. The researchers, scientists and analysts screamed and ran. Rumble grabbed a laser rifle from one his back ports. He fired. The beam hit Starscream in the chest and sent him reeling backwards. He fell on the floor. "Nobody does that to me and lives!" screeched Starscream. A full-scale argument erupted involving a lot of insults and physical contact. Soundwave stepped in and broke up the battle. He called in Rumble and Ravage. Who both transformed into their cassette modes and entered Soundwave's chest pack.  
  
Then all the robots transformed and headed away from the lab. Dr. Freeman rubbed his neck and yelled at an assistant "Those were the Decepticons. Get me the Autobots and quickly!" Freeman ran over to a computer where Optimus Prime's digital face was. Freeman explained the situation and what had just taken place in the lab. Prime asked if Freeman knew the Decepticons who attacked the lab. "6 were jets, one was large and launched cassette robots and the other 5 were vehicles. I almost mistook them for you!" "Hmmm!" replied Prime, "Sounds like The Seekers, Soundwave and the Stunticons. What did they take from your lab?" Freeman said that it was some Temperal Displacement ray. It was capable of sending an object into other timezones or realities. Prime thanked the scientist and switched off the communication.  
  
In Autobot HQ, Prime gathered his best warriors and some warriors from Autobot City. "The Decepticons have taken a prototype Time Machine from a Science lab. We need to find out what they are doing with it! Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" They all transformed and headed for a rocky outcrop. There, Omega Supreme was waiting and transformed into his mighty rocket mode. Omega opened up his entry door and the Autobots climbed in. A might blast erupted from the rear of Omega and the rocket blasted into Outer Space.  
  
Cybertron loomed into view and the Autobots all sighed. Home. Now was not the time for celebrating the return. Springer pointed at Starscream and the jets. Sideswipe raised his rifle, Prime gave orders to transform and follow them. The Autobots roared off towards the energy readings. Little did they know that Laserbeak was flying overhead and was watching their every move.  
  
Back at the Decepticon HQ, the Stunticons, Soundwave and the Seekers landed and walked in to see Megatron. Starscream was valiantly carrying the Temporal Displacement generator. He couldn't what he was doing or where he was going. Nor did he see Rumble's leg stuck out. Starscream clipped Rumble's leg and fell on his face. The Generator flew across the room and hit the floor with a crash. "You Clumsy Fool!" yelled the Decepticon leader. "You could have broke it!" Starscream protested. "Mighty Megatron, it wasn't I who caused the accident. Rumble must have tripped me up!" Megatron replied, icily "Rumble is one of my best warriors, I can't imagine him doing such a thing!"  
  
Laserbeak flew back to the Decepticon hideout and landed on Megatron's arm. The metallic bird screeched at Megatron before taking off, transforming and landing in Soundwave's chest pack. Soundwave transformed and showed the Decepticons what Laserbeak had recorded. "You Fools!" screamed Megatron to the seekers, "You allowed the Autobots to see you and now they are coming here after the Time Machine!" he turned and looked at a Constructicon. "Scrapper! Have your Constructicons finish the time machine and hurry. I have a plan for Optimus Prime!" He laughed maniacally.  
  
Outside, the Autobots were in Robot mode and had encircled the base, ready for an assault. Optimus transformed and released his Roller unit. The little 6-wheeled robot trundled into the Decepticon HQ and hid in the shadows. A little grey camera appeared from a port on top of Roller. A camera port on Prime's forearm blinked and opened up. It showed the interior of the Decepticon HQ and where the Decepticons were. As soon as Prime thought the moment was good, he raised his laser rifle and shouted "Autobots! CHARGE!"  
  
The Autobots piled into the Decepticons HQ and took them all by surprise. Laser blasts filled the room and proceeded to ricochet off the walls and support beams. Optimus Prime and Magnus ran to Megatron. While Optimus grappled with Megatron, Magnus shot down anyone that tried to injure Prime. Meanwhile, Hot Rod and Kup had their hands full with the Insecticon clones. Kup and Hot Rod decided to run them in circles by transforming and racing around the group of insecticons.  
  
Outside, Powerglide and Warpath were having fun with the Combaticons and Constructicons. That was, until they all combined to form Bruticus and Devastator. Neither Warpath or Powerglide had the firepower to dent the armour of either Bruticus or Devastator. "That's It!" said Powerglide, "Lets see how these goons like the Ol' Powerglide Pow!" He flew overhead and opened up his bomb-bay doors. He was about to drop some Hi-Explosive bombs on the Decepticon Gestalts, when Bruticus raised his pistol and fired. The ferocity of the blast ripped straight through Powerglide's armour. He dropped to the steel below and his eyes turned grey. "Optimus Prime, *Boom!* Powerglide is *Kablewie!* dead!" radioed Warpath.  
  
The Insecticon Clones fell dizzy and passed out. Then, the five-thousand strong army transformed and let loose a volley of laser fire. Ironhide wasn't looking when Kickback landed on him with a violent thud. "Ultra Magnus, Help Me!" yelled the veteran Autobot. "I can't deal with that now!" came the reply. Ultra Magnus was grappling with the Decepticon leader, after he decided to fell Optimus Prime with a vile blow to the head. Magnus managed to throw Megatron to the floor. Magnus raised his rifle and fired on the Insecticon. The blast took Kickback totally by surprise and he flew and smashed against a wall.  
  
Optimus came to and saw Megatron about to blast Ultra Magnus in the back. "No you don't Megatron!" yelled Optimus, valiantly. He threw himself into Megatron and they both tumbled into the Temperal Displacement Control panel.  
  
Sparks flew from the newly damaged component and a red warning beacon lit up. "Explosion Imminent" lulled the computer. Megatron raced up to the panel and set the co-ordinates of the machine to Prehistoric Earth. "See you soon Prime!" laughed Megatron. "Decepticons! Retreaaaat!" But not all Decepticons managed to get free. Megatron blasted the roof of the building, causing most of the remaining Transformers to be buried under tons of scrap metal. Cliffjumper ran over to the Control panel and started to mess with it. He keyed in some new numbers. "Co-Ordinates have been chan...c...zzttztzttz." Gurgled the computer. Trapped and now idea where they were they were going, the Transformers braced themselves for what was about to happen! 


End file.
